


Butterflies

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corruption finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Corruption for [](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarkywoman**](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/)  
> 

“Come here, pet.”

Peter followed the sound of Adam’s voice out onto the shade-dappled front porch. Adam stood looking down at something near the steps that led down to the yard. When Peter approached, Adam slid an arm around his waist, steered him carefully to where he wanted him, and pointed down.

In a square of sunshine perched a monarch butterfly, its wings languidly pumping the air.

“You do understand what we’re trying to accomplish here, don’t you pet?”

Peter looked away, as if he could see through the walls of the house to where the woman’s blood was soaking into the carpet.

Adam leaned in, whispered in his ear, “You’ve done well, Peter. I’m proud of you.”

Peter turned back to watch the butterfly bathing in its patch of warm afternoon sun.

“You know what we have to do next.”

“Yes.” Peter lifted his foot and brought his heel down hard right in the middle of the light.  



End file.
